Vladimir Rustovich
Count Vladimir Rustovich was one of the greatest Voivodes of Transylvanian history and a legendary enemy of the Shadow Lords. Biography Formerly a Bratovitch revenant, Vladimir assumed both the mantle of Cainite, the title of Voivode, and his sire's estate through diligence, might, and a modicum of treachery. He became renown even during his mortal days fighting numerous battles against the many enemies of his clan, and after his sire fell in battle against werewolves, Vladimir led the campaign against both his rivals and the culprit Garou. He proved himself a ferocious warrior and cunning strategists in the many wars against the Shadow Lords, the invading Ventrue, anarchistic Gangrel, the upstart Tremere and their Gargoyle slaves, and rival Tzimisce. While he battled Teutonic knights in 1313, his jealous brood mates plotted against him and arranged a ambush on his castle by the Shadow Lords, who killed all his servitors and brides. When Vladimir returned his Frenzy was terrible. Stories of the massacre are told even today on the campfires of Shadow Lord moots and even Tzimisce shudder when they hear what he did to his brood mates during the terrors of the Anarch Revolt, whom he joined out of spite and bitterness. In modern nights, Vladimir's main concern was his revenge against the hated Lupines. Aware of Past Lives, he hunted the descendants of those Shadow Lords that attacked his castle. He claimed membership in the Sabbat, but did not concern himself with their goals, using them as a façade for his revenge. Around 2002, Rustovich murdered the father of Evelyn Constantine. In vengeance, Constantine and her sept called in several favors and Rustovich was killed. Appearance Rustovitch is the epitome of nobility. His face is saturnine and sardonic; a slight smile forever graces his countenance. He is tall and well built, bedecked in finery that conveys nobility without foppishness. Character Sheet ; |clan = Tzimisce |sire = Kosczecsyku |nature = Fanatic |demeanor = Traditionalist |generation = 6th |embrace = 876 CE |apparent age = Late 30s |physical = Strength 6, Dexterity 5, Stamina 6 |social = Charisma 6, Manipulation 5, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 5, Athletics 3, Brawl 6, Dodge 5, Intimidation 6, Leadership 5, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken (Bats) 5, Body Crafts 5, Etiquette 4, Firearms 2, Melee 5, Stealth 4, Survival 3, Torture 5 |knowledges = Academics 3, Finance 4, Linguistics 7, Lupine Lore (Shadow Lords) 4, Medicine 3, Military Science 6, Occult 5, Politics 4, Sabbat Lore 4, Science 2, Seneschal 5 |disciplines = Animalism 6, Auspex 6, Dominate 3, Fortitude 2, Potence 4, Presence 5, Protean 4, Thaumaturgy 3, Vicissitude 6 |thaumaturgical paths = Path of Blood 3 |backgrounds = Influence 2, Resources 5, Retainers 5 (guardian szlachta ghouls, swarm of giant ghoul bats), Sabbat Status 4 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Path of Honorable Accord 8 |willpower = 9 }} Gallery Count Vladimir Rustovich .jpg|Rustovich Rage card. Art by Ron Spencer Count vladmir rustovich.jpg|Rustovich Rage card alternate. Art by Ron Spencer Countvladimirrustovitch1.jpg|Rustovich VTES card. Art by David Day Vladimir Rustovich.jpg|From Transylvania by Night References * * * * Category:Tzimisce Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character